Ultrasound imaging is a medical imaging technique for imaging organs and soft tissues in a human body. Ultrasound imaging uses real time, non-invasive high frequency sound waves to produce a two-dimensional (2D) image and/or a three-dimensional (3D) image.
Ultrasound systems are typically powered via a power distribution unit that distributes power received from an alternating current (AC) power supply, such as by inserting an ultrasound system plug into a socket of a power outlet. The quality of the power provided to the ultrasound system may have an impact on the operation of the system and the quality of images provided by the system. Power supply characteristics such as amplitude of the voltage, frequency, waveform, harmonic distortion, and electrical noise, among other things, may be representative of the quality of the power. For example, a decrease in the amplitude of the voltage (i.e., voltage sag) may cause artifacts to appear in images, equipment to lock up, and/or data to be scrambled or lost. An increase in the amplitude of the voltage (i.e., voltage surge) may introduce image artifacts, destroy electrical components, and/or cause the ultrasound system to malfunction. As another example, non-sinusoidal voltages can cause image artifacts, data to be lost and/or ultrasound systems to fail. Harmonic currents may cause overheating of neutral conductors and transformers, which may result in a failure of the ultrasound system. Electrical noise may introduce artifacts in acquired ultrasound image data.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.